


灿若天河/Glorious as the Starry Night

by CoppeliaSwandila



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/strange fake, Mesopotamian Mythology
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:47:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23912539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoppeliaSwandila/pseuds/CoppeliaSwandila
Summary: 闪恩战胜天之公牛前后的故事。
Relationships: Enkidu | False Lancer/Gilgamesh | Archer
Kudos: 7





	灿若天河/Glorious as the Starry Night

**Author's Note:**

> 闪恩  
> 战胜天之公牛前后的故事。

灿若天河

吉尔伽美什将乖离剑从古伽兰纳喷着白沫的嘴里捅入，直捣到它的心脏。天之公牛喷出浓紫色的血，喘了几声就死了，天之锁还缠着它脱臼的四肢。  
这安努大神创造出的魔物在美索不达米亚平原横冲直撞许久，并着旱灾与焦渴，以及伊什塔尔女神复仇的快意。祭司长向国王急报，犹豫是否要除去这害物。而国王仍在进餐，身边坐着长发的友人恩奇都。  
“西杜丽，你是伊什塔尔的仆人，但也是乌鲁克的祭司。没有黑头民的国家只是空壳而已——譬如尼普尔和埃利都……”吉尔伽美什接过恩奇都递来的酒壶，农神恩启木都的麦酒总令人心胸豪壮。“啊，神酿的麦酒。恩启木都也拒绝了金星女神。”  
“伊什塔尔认为吉尔对她进行了羞辱。同样是求婚被拒，恩启木都却奉上了可观的作物作为对杜木兹的赔礼。我想，伊什塔尔很乐意看到杜木兹与恩启木都为了她而争斗。——她确实没有那么爱杜木兹。这都是日神舍马什的安排。”恩奇都咀嚼着黏土灶烤的蛋糕，忍不住笑了。“她也许很爱吉尔呢，可是你不仅拒绝她，还道破了她对之前的爱人们如何残酷无情，少女的心会受伤的。”  
“本王可懒得去揣测什么少女之心。把丈夫扔下冥府也算少女心吗？你这傻瓜哟。”  
“如果是我，想着把吉尔扔下冥府也说不定。”恩奇都笑得差点被食物呛住。  
“想得美！”吉尔伽美什抢先拿过新上的热腾腾的烤肉塞进自己嘴里，烫得“咝咝哈哈”。待他恢复正常，恩奇都笑出了眼泪，西杜丽也忍俊不禁。  
“那么，天之公牛……”她提醒着国王。  
“放着它不管就好，若敢冲撞神塔，自有乖离剑等着这畜生。本王不信伊什塔尔疯起来能让牛把乌鲁克踩平了！”  
“可是，伊吉吉本性难测，”恩奇都提醒道，“乌尔的月神男纳与他尼普尔的父亲恩利尔相争，天空出现月食，二城的黑头民全部沦为活祭，繁荣的文明归于野蛮……”  
“伊吉吉是自取灭亡。失去了民众，他们的神力也会衰竭。伊什塔尔倘若疯狂得无可救药，当年也不会从智慧的深渊恩基处骗得满满一天舟的权柄来装饰乌鲁克的文明。”  
“所以你打算按兵不动，等古伽兰纳踏破神塔圣洁的阶梯——”恩奇都的声音里没了戏谑，他想起前日干裂的大道边向他乞食的妇孺。神创造的泥偶与土地连接，他捧出的手心里生长出绿苗——它们只有酸甜的浆液，却并不能果腹。可是那孩子却如野兽一般尽数薅去，填进嘴里。恩奇都不能再在这豪华的餐桌边了，那些进贡的馔肴失去了滋味。“不管吉尔怎么想，我要去击退古伽兰纳。这与阿鲁鲁母亲赐给我的使命并不违背。如果可以，我希望夺取吉尔心脏的是我恩奇都，而非伊什塔尔的魔兽。”  
国王以餐巾拭嘴，若有所思，没有回应。可是恩奇都感受到吉尔伽美什神纹里流淌的魔力高涨起来，他知道这位流淌神血的挚友会和他一起去屠杀古伽兰纳。恩奇都看向西杜丽，蒙面的女祭司感激地点点头。

恩奇都已经在河边修补好了自己失去的五成黏土，他挽起湿发来和吉尔伽美什一同拆卸这头巨兽。虽然都拿着黄金的刀斧，可是他们又砍又剁的样子简直就是肉铺里的两个生疏学徒，恩奇都还不太习惯刚装好的右手，黏土和本体的融合还需要一些时候。吉尔伽美什也感到酸痛，肩头的创伤似乎不停涌着血，他祈求这创伤在黄金的盔甲下不要化脓。公牛的血腥味浓臭如同冥府鬼魂的巢穴，在那里它们吃着腐烂的碎屑。  
恩奇都瞥见吉尔伽美什脸色极差，嘴唇焦渴，砍着骨肉的动作机械又僵硬。从死畜的动脉端口喷涌的血和他自己的神血混在一起，有红有紫。  
“吉尔，休息一下吧。我已用斑鸠向神塔报信，西杜丽会差遣奴隶来完成。”他揽着国王的肩，国王下意识颤抖了一下，单刃斧卡进了牛骨缝里。恩奇都意识到那里有一块不小的伤口，挤压着他的黄金盔甲无疑是雪上加霜。自己尚且失去了五成泥土，吉尔伽美什也没有青金石般不朽的身体。  
“傻瓜，区区小伤！本王心潮澎湃，忍不住要早些将这畜生大卸八块，好在乌鲁克为我们举行的光荣的庆典上大获荣光！”他拔出单刃斧。  
恩奇都知道他的国王在逞强。他的手伸入吉尔伽美什的发间，那里湿湿的全是黏汗。爱洁的国王也不许自己散发如此这般伤口发炎的气味。他表面心悦地处理着他的战利品，其实全身都在颤抖。凭着略胜一筹的蛮力，恩奇都夺下吉尔伽美什的斧头，将他拖去河边。吉尔伽美什也确实疲惫，任凭小泥人将自己在地上拖行着——他没打算抱着自己，自己也绝不会让他抱的——他几乎要睡着了。  
脱下那被玷污却还是光辉灿烂的盔甲和汗湿的腰布，恩奇都吓了一跳，他的挚友全身是伤，就好像神纹本身也在流血。他回想起战斗的时刻，古伽兰纳的尖角将吉尔伽美什挑起，高高地抛去，他掉在地上大骂着“混账”的样子，抽搐了两下才爬起来，当时实在忍不住笑了起来，不慎让牛蹄踢去了自己的右手——可是现在他却笑不出来。作为神代兵器，恩奇都并不能很好地体会人类百转千回的感情，他以为是自己不想让吉尔死于别人之手，但这种对于伊什塔尔的额外不满却又不能解释——吉尔可以死于恩利尔的狂风或者恩基的水流，但是不能被伊什塔尔杀死。恩奇都撕扯下自己的衣袍，蘸着河水湿润吉尔伽美什的嘴唇，又清洗他染血的身躯。恩奇都不明白为什么自己会下意识为这些伤口而疼痛，他恳求着乌特图女神给予疗愈的药草，紧抓着吉尔伽美什的魂息。  
在乌特图的指引下，恩奇都采摘河滩生长的植物花穗，嚼碎后涂抹在王的身体，企图抚平伤痕，就像他用黏土修补自己。傍晚的气温溽热，第一颗星星已经升起来了，蜻蜓点着水，蛙声也渐渐响起来了。伊什塔尔也许还不知道她的神牛已经倒下了……王的身边开满了野花，夏草摇曳生姿，有蝴蝶停在他俊美的鼻尖上……恩奇都难禁抚摸他的冲动，俯身贴上友人的唇轻轻吻着，如同亲吻一株雄健的植物。蝴蝶颤颤巍巍地飞走了，恩奇都又亲了亲友人的鼻尖，这是多么亲切熟悉的感觉。他青金石般的眼睛湿漉漉的，小泥人还不习惯于“流泪”的动作。他叹息着，挨着吉尔伽美什躺下。天空铺满火烧云，华丽的背景里点缀着乌鲁克城和缓缓流淌的大河。树梢摇晃，群鸟归林，牧羊人赶着群羊归去。

“醒了？傻瓜。”  
恩奇都迷迷糊糊地醒来，吉尔伽美什早已醒了，那些伤痕平复下来，不再烧灼了。王绕玩着友人美丽闪光的发稍。没有月亮，星河布满了天空。云是岸，星星们在青金石的天穹肆意流淌。浅滩清澈，随着星河闪光。河浪缓缓拍着卵石和芦苇，空气凉爽下来。  
恩奇都不明白自己是醒过来，还是仍在梦中。国王一丝不挂，自己的衣服也被解开。神代兵器也许不会做梦，但第一次做梦就是如此也很好。他深吸一口气，接受着吉尔伽美什湿润的亲吻，舌尖纠缠，王笑了起来，蛇一样的红瞳亮晶晶的。除了水声什么也听不见。  
从嘴唇，到下巴，还有恩奇都线条优美的颈项。他的肌肉绷得很紧，体温比人类低一些。不知为什么，吉尔伽美什亲吻他胸膛时能感受到心跳。泥人也拥有了心跳，于是吉尔伽美什紧紧搂着他光滑的腰身。恩奇都面容秀美，可是身材结实雄伟，温暖且令人迷醉。在吉尔伽美什的抚摸下他身体涌起无法排解的燥热。他们不是第一次欢爱，在金色的寝宫、在春祭之后的草地、在神塔的花园……只有等同的灵魂与肉体才能享尽无上的欢愉。然而这次又有所不同——激战之后，空气里满溢着雄性的费洛蒙。河水未完全洗净的汗与血腥，草和泥的味儿，手指缝间有古伽兰纳的油脂。肮脏、原始、野性。  
他握着吉尔伽美什，舔舐着他肩上初愈的伤口，那里腥咸、有铁味儿。恩奇都小心翼翼只用舌头舔、用嘴唇轻碰，被扩张到情难自已时则吮吸起来。王“嗯”了一声，让恩奇都放开他，他一下子就滑进去。顺着一个鲜嫩饱满的甬道一边紧紧包裹着一边也逐次让步，就这么直接进去。恩奇都，咬破了吉尔伽美什的伤，作为流血的代偿，吉尔伽美什狠狠扯着恩奇都的头发，顶撞着他，一下一下鞭着，水声响亮。恩奇都的脚趾蜷起，扯着草叶，踢蹬着，他们光裸的脚都沾上了青草汁液。  
天河如此明亮，他们反光的肌肤也是如此灿烂。吉尔伽美什感到自己被天之锁紧紧缠绕着，他几乎要嫉妒那些被天之锁缠绕过的敌人们。恩奇都搂紧了他，在他耳边低语着他所体会的为人的快乐。他的前部被吉尔伽美什所抚弄着，漫不经心又有点坏心眼地不让他先去。不要紧的，不要紧的。他哑了哑，流在了吉尔伽美什手上，而对方流在了自己身体里。一切完全解脱。恩奇都皱着眉，有一瞬间他想要给吉尔伽美什留下子嗣——他低语着——和你一样的小王子……  
“你说什么？”吉尔伽美什大笑起来，他还未从高潮的余韵中恢复，“你要给本王——生一个——王子？本王腹肌笑到大抽痛！”  
恩奇都忍不住红了脸，一定是阿鲁鲁母亲的性别机制突然出了点小问题。他睁眼看着狂笑不止的吉尔伽美什，也无声地笑着，他们还没有力气爬起来。  
“你的战礼呢？”他转移了话题。  
“奴隶们已经把古伽兰纳搬走了。本王醒来时，天色初黑，奴隶们陆陆续续装着车。他们没有发现我们。”  
“我想，他们应该在筹备庆典……”恩奇都瞧着渺远的灯火。  
“就在明早晨曦明亮时，我们将手挽手进入乌鲁克，就从伊什塔尔门下……这是多么光荣……不过，也许伊什塔尔就会知道古伽兰纳的败退。乌鲁克的女神一定会无比生气，想到这点，本王又愉悦起来了。”  
“如果伊什塔尔决定在庆典投掷她的宝石，我就拾起古伽兰纳的大腿丢向她。”恩奇都认真地说。星光在他的瞳孔里燃着金色的火。  
“你真是傻得可爱了，友人哟。”  
星光下，吉尔伽美什紧抱恩奇都，就在这清澈的浅滩。


End file.
